<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Are The Things That Go Bump In The Night by NekoMida</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387044">We Are The Things That Go Bump In The Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/pseuds/NekoMida'>NekoMida</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Cults, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood Magic, Dark Rites, Demonic Cults, Gen, Minor Injuries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:20:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/pseuds/NekoMida</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We were meant for so much more. Now we find ourselves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujioka Haruhi &amp; The Ouran High School Host Club, Haruhi &amp; Mitsukuni &amp; Hikaru &amp; Kaoru &amp; Takashi &amp; Kyouya &amp; Tamaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jump Scare 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Are The Things That Go Bump In The Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts"></a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This had to be the best and worst thing that had happened.</p>
<p>This club, this host club, full of men and girls with their wanton desires...and she’d broken a vase. A rather expensive vase that was supposed to be auctioned off for charity.  But she just had to back up into it, and shatter the damn thing into a million pieces. That had only started the constant stream of problems, and now they were here.</p>
<p>Hikaru and Kaoru were holding her by the wrists, presenting her to the circle drawn on the floor as she stuttered through the words given to her, odd Latin that she hadn’t had to practice beforehand. Tamaki had insisted that she would be the perfect sacrifice--virginal blood was good for dark rites, and they only needed a little bit… </p>
<p>Haruhi had bitten her lip as they used the sharp dagger--borrowed from Nekozawa, on the condition that they assist with his sister’s rituals later--to slice across her hand, dripping the bright liquid into a porcelain bowl that should have been used to serve delicate crackers or snacks in. Blood had stained the soft white dress that she’d had to wear--nothing else had been clean--and Hikaru was binding her hand silently as Kaoru took the bowl to Honey and Mori, their expertise in these matters golden.</p>
<p>Kyoya had insisted on this particular ritual, as it would tie her soul to the club’s and keep her a part of them forever. And the subsequent servant demon that would be summoned in the circle later on would be hers forever. No more money troubles, and no need to worry about it harming anyone, unless she was harmed first.</p>
<p>Tamaki was off in the corner, his robes stately, even as he approached and smeared some foul-smelling substance on Haruhi’s forehead, causing her to wrinkle her nose. Her hand was sore, but she placed them on the circle’s edge, taking only a few tears to summon the beast in a bright circle of light. The rest of the club stared in awe at the creature, even as Haruhi reached her hand out to touch it.</p>
<p>Honey had snatched her wrist fast, gently pulling her back. There were things to do before she could claim the beast as her own; more rituals and rites to perform before her duties to the club would be set in stone. Haruhi didn’t quite understand, but she followed behind them, the white dress dragging across her legs ominously, more of an itch than a tickle.</p>
<p>It was her time to shine. She would become the best of the best, and offer to the world an ending worthy of her soul.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>